The present invention is directed to a packaging container. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a packaging container having integral rigidizing elements or formations.
Packaging for lengthy and odd shaped items takes many forms. One construction includes a pair of corrugated, laminated paperboard top and bottom U-shaped channels configured for one to fit within the other. Most packages formed in this manner require separate end closures or caps, usually manufactured from cardboard or wood, and require some manner of sealing the package. End caps generally are stapled to adjacent package walls. Not only does this method necessitate close-fit manufacturing, but it is also very cumbersome at installation, and may cause content damage due to incompletely formed or off-positioned staples. Moreover, sealing the container, as by adhesive or banding adds both time and cost to the packaging operation.
In another variety of packaging container, one of the top and bottom U-shaped channels has a notch cut into opposing side walls of the “U,” so that the “U” portion may be folded over at a 90 degree angle. In such a configuration, channel ends are closed by the folded base portion and the side walls of the “U,” which are folded over adjacent side walls. Nevertheless, to seal such a package, tape or a like strip-type adhesive sealant must be extended over the flaps that then are folded over the adjacent side walls. Even though a seal may be formed, however, openings may remain at the juncture of the folded-over base portion and the cover portion, seriously weakening the package. This design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,374, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Another existing packaging container, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,447, resolves the above-referenced problems by providing a packaging container in which the entirety of the end closure is formed from the packaging material itself. However, the container base unit, which forms end closures for the packaging container, features mitered corners. These mitered corners require complex die-cutting with mirror-image tools, and mandatory strapping at specific positions to restrain the mitered flaps.
The use of such packaging containers, while widespread, can still be quite costly. This is particularly so with odd-shaped items or items that require non-standard packages. Moreover, all of these packages require some method or device to close or seal the package. That is, a band or adhesive or the like must be used to close the package top onto the package bottom. In addition, these known packages do not permit securely containing odd shaped items which can shift or move around after packaging and sealing.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a packaging container that can close and seal onto itself. Desirably, such a container can be closed without the need for bands, adhesive or the like. More desirably, a packaging container can be used for packaging odd-shaped items or items that cannot otherwise be efficiently packaged in standard sized or standard shape packaging. Most desirably, all of these packages include built-in or integral rigidizing elements to provide rigidity and enhanced structural integrity to the package.